20 Different Moments XII
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of John Cena/Dolph Ziggler. Contains: m/m slash, mpreg, AUs, adult language, suggestive adult themes, implies Stephanie McMahon/AJ Lee. Complete! One-Shot!


******_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

* * *

**1. Backstage**

Dolph laughed as John told another joke, his back was up against the concrete wall and John was standing in front of him. John's hand was resting on the wall next to the right side of Dolph's head as they made conversation. John smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss to Dolph's lips when he heard a throat clear behind him. John and Dolph turned toward the sound and saw Vince McMahon staring back at them.

Vince smiled at them before speaking. "How are _we _doing today?"

**2. Superman**

Dolph was a reporter and in order to uncover the truth, he had to do some dangerous things. Dolph's latest story was about Dwayne Johnson, a criminal mastermind in the area. Dolph had went undercover to find out more information about him, but he had been found out and now he was being thrown off the top of a building. As Dolph fell toward the concrete jungle beneath him, he thought about his boyfriend and the big "Told you so" he would get when he saw him again in heaven. Before Dolph hit the ground, he felt arms around him and his fall slowing down. Dolph opened his eyes and looked up to see his boyfriend, John, staring back at him.

"Wha-." Dolph started but John cut him off.

"Lets start over…I'm John Cena and I'm Superman." John said and Dolph finally noticed the 'S' on John's chest. "And I told you so."

**3. Marine**

Dolph sighed as he sat on the couch and clutched his bowl of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Dolph was feeling down because he hadn't been able to contact his husband for a few days. John was currently stationed in Afghanistan and Dolph was worried something might have happened to John. Dolph was about to dig into his ice cream when he heard a knock on the door. Dolph sat his ice cream on the table and walked over to the door. He couldn't believe someone was coming to his home so late at night. Dolph dreaded opening the door, fearing it would be a marine on the other side telling him that John was hurt or dead. Dolph opened the door and gasped when he saw who was on the other side.

"John!" Dolph yelled and jumped in his arms.

John dropped his bag and caught Dolph and held him. "I'm home."

**4. Cooking**

John rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, wearing just his boxers. John looked toward the stove and saw Dolph standing in front of stove naked. John smirked and walked over to Dolph and stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Dolph and pulled him into his embrace.

"Food will be done soon." Dolph answered and John kissed Dolph's neck.

"I'd rather eat something else."

**5. Jealous**

"You know it's just storyline, right?" Dolph said as he followed John onto their bus.

"I know…" John said and then sat down on the couch. "I still don't like how she touches you and kisses on you…you seem too into it." John says and Dolph shook his head and went to sit next to John.

"John, you don't have to worry about AJ stealing me away from you." Dolph says. "I love you and I don't have eyes for anyone else….besides, AJ is sleeping with Stephanie and she's not about to make that golden goose mad."

**6. Boring**

Dolph looked up at the cameraman that was recording himself and John for the WWE's newest reality show following WWE couples. Dolph and John were one of the more laid back couples and didn't have a lot of drama going on. Dolph was aware of how boring they are, and it didn't bother Dolph, but he was sure the cameraman was getting tired.

"Sorry we're so boring." Dolph said and the cameraman shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's a nice break from the drama."

**7. Brothel**

John Cena Jr., leader of the northeast mafia, walked into the luxurious brothel in the red light district. He had brought some members of the mafia to celebrate a multi million dollar deal that had just went down successfully. As John and his crew walked in, the owners ran to him and talked him up and treated him like a king. They knew he had lots of money to spend and they wanted that money. They led John and his crew over to where the men and woman were sitting pretty behind a large glass. John looked into the glass and surveyed them until one in particular caught his eye. "Him." John said and the man called Dolph out. Dolph came from behind the glass and walked over to John. John reached out and wrapped his arm around Dolph and pulled him in close. Dolph smiled and looked up at John.

"Lets go have some fun."

**8. Killer**

John slowly began to come to, his vision moving from blurry to clear. John then realized he was tied to a chair and his mouth was covered with tape. John heard footsteps coming from behind him and he waited as a man appeared in front of him. John saw Dolph and a wave of relief washed over him, but the relief soon faded to fear when he saw Dolph pull out a knife. "I found out about your little affair." Dolph said and John's eyes widened. "You know, I wouldn't have cared it I hadn't found out that you gotten him pregnant." Dolph said. "And you allowed him to stay pregnant." Dolph said as he paced the floor. "Four abortions! You made me get four abortions because you didn't want kids and when he tells you that he's pregnant, you say fine!" Dolph yelled. "No…" Dolph trials off and lifts the knife. "You won't live to see that child."

**9. Candy**

John watched Dolph take the sucker from AJ and sucked on the cherry red circle. John watched Dolph suck and lick on the sucker and he felt his pants growing tighter and tighter by the second. John got up and went over to Dolph and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall.

"John, where are we going?" Dolph asked as he held onto the sucker with his free hand. "John!"

**10. Confession**

"John." Dolph started as he stood over John and looked down at him sitting on the couch. "I know you don't want kids and I'm okay with that, but I've tried and I can't get rid of it. I can't."

"Wait, wait." John said and stood up. "What do you mean get rid of it?" John asked and Dolph sighed and stepped closer to John.

"I'm pregnant and I went to get an abortion." Dolph confesses. "But I couldn't go through with it…I couldn't. I'm going to have this baby. You don't have to be involved, but I think you should know." Dolph explains and John pulls Dolph in for a hug.

"It's okay. We'll get through this together."

**11. Never**

"I know I said I would never marry after Nikki…" John said as he looked over at Dolph. "But I want to try it again."

Dolph's eyebrow quirked as he looked at John. "What are you saying?"

John chuckled and then leaned in and kissed Dolph. "I want to get married."

**12. Movie**

Dolph sighed as he moved through the set carrying bags of food and cup holders filled with drinks as he moved through set. He had been offered an internship with the studio as the director's assistant, but he was really just a glorified errand boy. So far, he hadn't done anything that involved actually directing the movie. He had just been getting coffee and lunch for the director and actor. Dolph kept walking through the set when someone ran into his back, making Dolph trip and fall and causing the drinks and food to spill everywhere. Dolph sighed as he looked at the mess. He just knew he was going to get fired now.

"I'm so sorry. I was reading the script and I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said and Dolph looked up to see Oscar winning actor John Cena staring down at him. "Here, let me help you." John said and held out his hand for Dolph. Dolph gladly took it and John pulled him up and smiled at him, showing off his trademark dimples, but the dimples quickly faded when John saw the cut on Dolph's arm. "Come on, lets go back to my trailer. I'm sure I have a Band-Aid." John said and Dolph gladly followed, stupefied by the fact that John Cena was even talking to him.

**13. Need**

"Come on." John's voice was strained as he pulled at the handcuffs tying him down to the bed. "Don't tease me." John pleaded and Dolph chuckled as he climbed on top of John and straddled him.

"Tell me how much you need it." Dolph called out.

"I need it bad….I need you bad. Come on Dolph." John begged and Dolph smirked down at John.

"Come on…you're going to have to do better than that."

**14. Foreplay**

"STF! STF! Cena's got Ziggler in the STF!" Michael Cole yelled on commentary as he watched Cena put Dolph in Cena's signature submission hold.

As John placed Dolph in the hold, Dolph could feel John's boner against his butt. Even though Dolph was in the hold, it was loose enough for Dolph to push back on John and rub against his cock. He could here John moan and he knew it would be fun night. Wrestling was the best foreplay.

**15. Disabled**

John let out a grunt and then collapsed on the bed. He was doing his physical therapy with his husband, Dolph, but he was too tired to continue.

"Come on, we have to do five more." Dolph said and John waved him off.

"What's the point? I won't walk again." John says sadly. Last year, John was involved in a ring accident. Randy Orton had suplex John off the top rope on to the Spanish announce table, but John landed wrong and his spine hit the edge of the table causing his lower body paralysis.

"Hey, don't get like that." Dolph scolded John. Dolph had taken a leave of absence from the WWE to take care of John. Vince McMahon told Dolph and John that their jobs would be here when they came back. "You're going to walk and everything was going to be fine." Dolph said. "This disability is temporary."

**16. Heat**

Dolph gasped and his back arched off the bed as he slid the vibrator deeper inside him. His fingers fumbled with the phone and Dolph wasn't exactly sure how he was able to dial John's number.

"John, where the fuck are you?" Dolph half yelled, half moaned into the phone.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm stuck in traffic." John explained and Dolph let out a loud groan.

"I don't know how much more I can take. I need your knot." Dolph moaned and he could hear his alpha growl.

"I'll be there soon." John said and the call disconnected. Dolph threw the phone down and went back to playing with himself, hoping and praying that John would walk through the door any minute now.

**17. Bet**

"Mom, dad I'm gay." John confessed. "And this is Dolph, my boyfriend." John introduced Dolph and Dolph waved to the couple.

John's dad turned and looked at his wife and smiled. "You own me fifty bucks."

"Wait!" John exclaimed. "You took a bet out on my sexuality?" John questioned.

"No sweetie." John's mom said. "We knew you were gay. We took a bet on whether he would be a blond or brunette."

**18. Bleach**

"Oh my God." Dolph said as he looked at the clump of blond hair in his hand. "My hair is falling out!" Dolph exclaimed.

John shrugged as he ate his fruity pebbles. "Told you to stop bleaching your hair."

**19. Briefcase**

"Sorry baby, I had to take this golden opportunity." Dolph whispered in John's ear before grabbing the championship and holding it high about his head. He had just cashed in the Money in the Bank briefcase on John and won the championship. Dolph was on cloud nine and didn't care about the storm that would be waiting for him back at the hotel.

**20. Bolieve**

"…you two will have a great marriage and a great life together, you just have to Bo-lieve." Bo Dallas said before giving up the microphone.

Dolph looked over at John and laughed. "We should have never let anyone make wedding speeches." Dolph said and John shrugged.

"It was your idea."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
